This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to determine the clinical efficacy of 852A as a cancer treatment when it is administered as a subcutaneous injection for a total of 24 doses. We will assess the safety and toxicity, and measure immune activation with correlative laboratory studies.